Green Goblin
Norman Osborn aka the Green Goblin is a powerful business man and the arch enemy of Spider-Man after taking an unstable doze of the super soldier serum in a attempt to save his company reputation Osborn gained super strength but also was driven to madness and became Spider-Man and one of shield greatest foes eventually his identity is discovered by his son Harry causing a bloody battle and in the end with Parker help Osborn was killed by his own son. Biography Norman Osborn is the CEO and founder of Oscorp Industries, Oscorp, Oscorpland, Oscorp city and everything Oscorp, having built his chemicals corporate empire at the expense of ruining competitors and partners alike, as was the fate of his old business partner Mendel Stromm. He was among the first chemical corporate magnates to be approached by the U.S. Government, represented by General Ross of the U.S. Army, to have his best scientists work on reproducing Dr. Erskine's long-lost Super-Soldier Serum, with Dr. Robert Bruce Banner assigned as a unknowing consultant on the project. Osborn, hoping to use the serum for his own unscrupulous ends once it was completed, agreed on the project, and pulled out one of Stromm's old mothballed design plans for a similar serum utilizing a chemical compound called Globulin Green as a major component in producing the super serum. When progress on reproducing the Erskine Formula through Globulin Green was not reaching its critical mass, Osborn was forced to step in and personally finish the chemical engineering process himself. Finally, after several weeks of hard work, the serum was completed, but the U.S. soldiers Norman hired as test subjects failed to exhibit perfect condition without the needed Vita-Rays to stabilize the serum, and were all hideously disfigured or died from the serum's side-effects. Angered at the test results, General Ross threatened to cut off funding for the project if Osborn didn't produce positive results within another week. So, Osborn went into overdrive to find out what went wrong with the testing process, only to discover in the notes that he had been missing a few essential pieces to the chemical make-up of the serum. Adding those pieces to the puzzle, Osborn thus volunteered to make himself the last test subject, and subjected himself to the Globulin Green serum in a gaseous form while also being bombarded with the necessary Vita-Rays to stabilize the serum's effects. The result seemed to kill him, but it instantly revived him at an incredible, superhuman rate, increasing his strength and intelligence in the process, but also amplifying his negative traits based on Erskine's warnings for those who would use the serum for evil. A side effect of the serum is it also caused Osborn slight mental instability. Rather than report the serum's success to the government, Osborn decided instead to cut off all ties show the world what he could with his new found power, stealing a prototype flight armor and a customized Halloween goblin mask to wear he became the newly moniker-ed Green Goblin, based on a childhood fear of his that he was all too willing to share with the rest of humanity. He has since gone on to found the Sinister Six through a donated grant from HYDRA, and merge Oscorp Industries with A.I.M. He later saw an opportunity during SHIELD's collapse, He pressured the government to create a new Agency to fill the gap left by SHIELD, after a few years of debate the government ultimately decided to approve and thus Osborn became leader of HAMMER which would be used as a cover for various illegal activities. Identity Revealed and Father Against Son How ever one night after his latest encounter with Parker and the avengers the goblin was confronted by his son Harry also known as American Son he asked what he was doing here he said he should calm down for he knew he wouldn't hurt him Harry looked confused until the goblin removed his mask revealing him self to be his father much to Harry horror he demanded to know why Norman explained what happened and that he tried to stop but couldn't that the goblin made him do it but Harry ignored and shot him multiple times though he remained standing now becoming angry and he redonned the mask than father and son did battle eventually he tried using his glider to escape but Harry donning his suit jumped after and took hold he was about to push him aside when scarlet spider and spider man came in and punched him off his glider than once he called him dad they realized his identity too with him yelling surprise and soon enough scarlet destroys his glider with a pumpkin bomb Harry than pinned the goblin to the ground and destroyed his mask he gave his father a chance to let him help him but Norman simply said he could never stop it so Harry regrettably kills him with a shot to the head before collapsing grievously spider man than comforted him American Son asked if he was free of the evil spider man answered I don't knew but at least the green goblin gone for ever Norman's body was buried at his funeral the following morning and Harry became the CEO of oscorp and ordered all trace of the goblin formula destroyed to ensure no one else would suffer Norman fate. Powers and Abilities Powers Green Goblin Goblin Formula: Thanks to the chemical composition of the Goblin Formula, Osborn gained the following abilities: * Superhuman Strength: Osborn can easily overpower humans by lifting them up with one hand or by hurling them around. He and can also lift extremely heavy objects, crush and break through wood panels and templates, bend metal, and can punch through glass without gaining injury. As shown on many occasions, Osborn could match Spider-Man even before bonding with the Carnage symbiote. * Superhuman Speed: Osborn can run and operate at superhuman speeds. His overall body equilibrium is also heightened although he is not nearly as fast as speedsters. With his speed, he could outrun vehicles. Even before bonding with the Carnage symbiote, he could outrun vehicles with his speed. * Superhuman Stamina: Osborn can operate or maintain his movements for prolonged periods of time without getting tired or weary in the process. * Superhuman Durability: The formula also fortified all of Osborn's bodily tissues, making them far tougher and more resistant to injury than normal humans. While Osborn can be injured by something along the lines of a knife or small conventional bullets composed of conventional material, he is very resistant to great impact forces and blunt trauma. He can withstand powerful impacts, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck by a superhuman enemy, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to himself. * Regenerative Healing Factor: If Osborn does sustain injury, his body's increased metabolism allows him to heal damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a normal human is capable of. While not nearly as efficient as the healing powers possessed by Wolverine, he can heal from injuries that would prove lethal to an ordinary human. For example, Osborn survived being impaled by his Goblin Glider and made a full recovery with only a scar left on his chest. He also recovered from having over a dozen of his bombs explode while webbed to his chest. * Superhuman Agility: Osborn's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: His reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Abilities * Gifted Intelligence: Even before consuming the Goblin Formula, Norman was extremely smart and intelligent, was extremely skilled with mathematics and science, possessing an immense knowledge of chemistry and the side-effects of drugs on humans and animals. The Goblin Formula enhanced Osborn's mental capacities and creative talents. Aside from his physical advantages, the serum also greatly enhanced Norman's already highly above average intellect, making him capable of making progress in advanced areas of genetics, robotics, engineering, and applied chemistry that most professional scientists can scarcely comprehend. Since becoming the Goblin King, he was able to gain 52% of the New York underground without anybody noticing. He was even able to implement the "Goblin Protocol" which blocked out the presence of anyone with a Goblin mask or symbol into Spider-Man's systems meaning he is an expert hacker because those systems were created by both Otto and and child prodigy Uatu Jackson. Goblin also re-powered an abandoned subway line while having it avoid other trains. * Expert Marksman: As the Green Goblin, Norman uses various hand-held throwing weapons such as explosives and razor projectiles which he will throw with great aim rarely ever missing his target. He is also a skilled sharpshooter with various firearms. * Skilled Combatant: He is a skilled unarmed combatant that is capable of using most weapons proficiently. Strength level Norman is able to lift 9 tons under his own Goblin powers. While in the Iron Patriot armor, Norman's strength is augmented to the point where he can lift up to a hundred tons. Weaknesses * Dissociative Identity Disorder: after being exposed to the Goblin Formula, he developed an entirely separate personality -- the "Green Goblin." While always mentally unstable, the formula had greatly diminished his already fragile grip on reality. His increased mental instability caused him to sometimes be extremely impulsive, not thinking before plunging into a potentially dangerous situation, making it relatively easy to lure him into a trap. Osborn also suffered from the delusion that he is invincible, claiming that "not even death could defeat him." This has caused him to fight when at a severe disadvantage, resulting in his defeat. Paraphernalia Equipment * Goblin Armor: The Green Goblin's costume incorporated chain mail in the tunic, giving him further protection from high impacts, such as the punches or kicks inflicted during his battles with Spider-Man. Transportation * Goblin Glider: He soon re-designed this device into an improved version that he called his "goblin glider", capable of great maneuverability and speeds of up to 90 miles per hour. It was capable of supporting about 400 pounds including Norman's weight (and far more for very brief periods of time). Top speed and a full normal load would exhaust the fuel supply in about one hour. The main microprocessor assisted manual controls were behind the head of the glider, and later modifications added voice-activated radio-linked controls integrated into the Green Goblin's mask. The goblin glider was steered primarily, however, by the weight and attitude of its rider. The Goblin's boots locked into the stirrups of the glider electromagnetically. Weapons * Pumpkin Bomb: The Green Goblin created and utilized various concussive, incendiary, and other specialized explosives in his career, most in the form of miniature jack-o'lanterns. The Goblin usually carried these in a shoulder bag, nicknamed his "bag of tricks". * Incendiary: The incendiary grenades ignited almost soundlessly and released enough heat to melt through a three-inch thick sheet of steel. * Smoke/Gas: He also carried a variety of smoke and gas-emitting bombs, which were surrounded by a light plastic mantle that fluttered like a wraith when the bomb was thrown. Other gas bombs emitted hallucinogenic gases, and others released a specially concocted gas that could neutralize Spider-Man's spider sense for a limited period of time. * Flying Razor Bats: The Green Goblin sometimes threw razor sharp bat shaped projectiles which could slice into or ram and impale themselves into opponents. * Electrical Discharges: The Green Goblin's gloves were interwoven with microcircuit-conducting filaments capable of high-frequency electrical power from rechargeable power packs in both his glove cuffs and costume tunics. They had the capacity to discharge for up to five minutes of sustained fire before depleting their power supplies. * Bag of Tricks: In addition to the common Goblin weapons, there are many others in the bag of tricks like a crescent moon boomerang, a ghost that is stronger than steel, a toad that can emit sonic blasts, and can carry many other weapons in it most of which are unrevealed. Gallery Alternate designs for the Green Goblin Green Goblin (ASM).jpg|(Technorganic armor and helmet inspired by Spectacular Spider-Man series) Norman_Osborn_(Earth-6109).jpg|Alternate design #2 (medieval costume and biological mutation) Category:Villains Category:Oscorp Industries Category:Armor Users Category:Super Soldier Serum Users Category:Goblin Family Category:Sinister Six Members Category:HAMMER Category:HYDRA Category:The Cabal Category:Dark Avengers Category:Spider-Man villains